


pride day

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is my first ever attempt of writing olivarry (oliver + barry) in a long time. most likely got inspired by possessive oliver over his boyfriend, barry && lgbtqa+ fics. this has not been beta read so mistakes are all mine. additional notes are bullet pointed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> • oliver && barry are already established (superhero) boyfriends 
> 
> • got inspired from caitlin (from my group chat)
> 
> • i’m sorry if oliver is ooc since he can be stubborn && hard for me to write sometimes 
> 
> • ollie is pansexual while barry is bisexual in this fictional work 
> 
> • warning(s): homophobic behavior && a homophobic slur by unnamed original character
> 
> oliver && barry don’t belong to me as they belong to dc comics sadly.

Oliver didn’t really understand why Barry, his (rather affectionate) boyfriend brought him into this but the burnet gave that puppy look until the archer agreed. He had stayed over from a fight against a villain to help Team Flash out which was two days ago. But Oliver didn’t quite want to go home to the drama over at his own city quite yet with people all over him due to Queen related things. But today however just was a tad scary for the blond as it was pride day for Central City that Barry had asked him to come along. Unlike the archer, Bar had no problem showing that he was a bisexual around others but yet again he didn’t have cameras nearly following his every step. With a sigh escaping him before looking at his boyfriend once again, trying not to smile at how excited the other was.

Something about Barry, or known as The Flash by most had drawn Ollie in and the blond couldn’t put his finger to it. Maybe it was his smile or eyes? No that’s too cliché even for the ex-playboy’s taste as he saw the speedster come back with something in his hand. Still with a wide smile on the burnet’s face as Oliver noticed a shiny button on the maroon sweater with the colors of pink, purple, and a dark blue. The colors of the bisexual flag if he remembered correctly as Bar pinned the other button on Ollie that was similar with stripes but with different colors. It shared the same pink as the speedster’s but with yellow and a brighter blue as his eyes trailed up to meet a summer green ones. “- And there. Now you have your official button of pride day.” Barry finally spoke that cut Oliver’s thought process before meeting up with a quick peck.

It was pansexual button, not that Oliver minded as he got up to walk with Barry. Sure he was a bit terrified inside of what camera people might be lurking and make up so blown out of portion headline with a photo of him with Bar. He didn’t want the speedster to get into his mess as he felt a hand laced with his own to see his boyfriend holding it. The burnet had no problem showing _some_ PDA around as Oliver just shrugged it off as nothing. They’d walked around while talking to other people whom were part of pride day, the archer had started to get a little protective over Barry who was so casually friendly with anyone he met. As he squeezed the paler hand in his grasp before meeting with his boyfriend’s gaze.

Barry smiled again as he stroked over with his thumb on Ollie’s hand before leaning in to give another kiss but was cut off by a young gentlemen shouting names at them. “- we celebrate it like it some damn holiday for you.” The burnet looked at the man before at Oliver who already let go of his hand and head towards the man who kept gawking at him, seemingly not to care that he had Oliver Queen coming up at him. The blond kept his glare in place before throwing a punch square in the man’s face who tumbled backwards slightly from the sudden blow to his face. Blood began to drip as the man touched to see how much he is bleeding as his eyes widen and backed away in a panic from the archer, who kept getting closer.

He was ready to punch more before feeling Barry’s hand on his wrist and looking up before down again, letting the man run off with bloody nose. “Ollie?” He asked with a soft tone as Oliver was about to after the man again after hearing something before Barry zipped in front of him and put his hands on the more muscular arms. “Hey, hey look at me Ollie. .Oliver look at me!” Which made the other turn away and face the concerned look of Bar. “He’s not worth it okay? That guy doesn’t know anything about us, so please don’t go off and punching him to death.” Barry pleaded as Oliver took a deep breath to help calm his boiling blood inside. “Nobody doesn’t talk to me or you like that unless they wanna pick a fight with me. I don’t care who the hell it is Barry, they want a fight, I’ll give ’em a fight.” He furrowed with a slight glare as he stared off again while feeling arms wrap around him. Close to his upper back than neck and felt the speedster rub circles.

Most of the time Ollie shrugged off hugs but the burnet made some nice ones as he moved his own to wrap around. “I love you Bar, I just don’t want anyone to shame on you ‘cause you don’t deserve that bullshit. Even if you have fast healing with your powers.” Oliver says as he looked at Barry who swallowed slightly and nods, “I love you too Oliver so much. Even if you are like grumpy cat.” The burnet chuckled at his boyfriend’s furrowed eyebrows and confused look on his face. “What the hell does that mean?” Which came a louder chuckle come from through the speedster, “How can you not know grumpy cat is?” He asked but with the look Ollie gave him, he quickly shook his head. “Never mind. Forget that I said that.” As his lips captured with the other’s, sometimes Bar managed to forget that Oliver was on a island and thought to be dead. Luckily the archer was never really dead because there was moments like this was perfect.

Pulling away after a good while as he smiled, possessive was one of Ollie’s traits that he didn’t mind sometimes. Especially if it involved them being somewhere else and not a pride day celebration. “I’m glad that we found each other Ollie.” Which brought a rather smile on the other’s face and those were the rare times. “You know that sounds really cliché you know Bar?”

“I know but I mean it. I don’t know if I’d be here without you.”

“I’m sure you’ve been just fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, constructive criticism, && kudos are welcome. any hate will be ignored && deleted.


End file.
